


Blood Is Thicker Than Water?

by AJace_318



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJace_318/pseuds/AJace_318
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy, the adopted daughter of Draco Malfoy finds out what it means to be a Malfoy in a world after war. From falling in love to finding a job. When you're a Malfoy things can be quite tricky.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Original Character/Original Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first story so I'm excited!! id love feedback so feel free to comment!

“Are you guys coming to the burrow for the Christmas party” James ask shoving his face with chocolate frogs. 

“Hopefully we have to talk to father still, you know how he gets, ‘Weasley and Potters are the scum of the earth, how can my precious daughter be friends with them’ ” I answer imitating my dad getting James to laugh spitting chocolate everywhere.

“of course, how could I forget, well let's hope you can come, I think I’m going to come out to Dad,” James says.

“finally” I laugh, it's our seventh year and he’s said he’s going to come out for the past four.

“you should too,” he says leaning back with a smug look on his face.

“Yeah that’ll go real well, I can picture it so well, ‘Father not am I only best friend with the potter boy but I also like pussy’ hell have a kinipshit” I laugh stealing a piece of his candy.

“yeah but think, you come out he gets mad you can come stay with us, we're getting a place together after school anyway so,” he says as the train pulls into Kings crossing. 

“well see, anyway I'll owl you and see what he says, I love you and good luck if I can't come, your dad will still love you” I give James a hug before I grab my back and swinging it over my shoulder. I smooth over my robes and make sure my hair is perfect before walking off the train and towards Father. Scorpius is already with him looking like a mini version of dad. 

“Father” I give him a quick hug before we start off towards the alley. When we get there we go toward the apparition spot. Scorpius and I both grab onto each other apparating back to the manor. 

“Dinners at 7,” Father says before walking to his office. I walk to my room while Scorp goes to his. I unpack my trunk hanging up my robes and clothes, putting my books and quill on my desk arranging them in alphabetical order. There's a knock on my door,

“Master, dinner is ready” Tipsy our house elf says through the door. I close my door and head down to the dining room. I take my seat across from Scorp with father at the head of the table. 

“How has school been” He ask as we all eat.

“Good, I’ve been studying a lot for the NEWTs,” I say making sure to look at father. 

“That's good, what about you Scorpius,” he asks looking at him. 

“I've been studying for the OWLs” he answers shoving food into his mouth. I shake my head thinking about what he actually gets up to. 

“that's good I expect e’s and o’s,” Father says.

“of course, umm I was wondering if we could go to the burrow for their Christmas party this weekend?” I asked tentatively not knowing how this’ll go. 

“I'll think about it” Father answers.

“thank you, may I be excused?” I ask. Father just dismisses me with his hand. I walk back up to my room. I sit at my desk and write James a letter. When I’m done I attach it to the owl watching him fly into the night. I decided to do some studying before I go to bed, pulling out my Defense against the Dark arts book. I fall asleep at my desk, when I wake up I clean up and change into pajamas. I get into bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I’m out. I wake up to Tipsy knocking on my door,

“Master there is breakfast if you want” 

“Thanks,” I say plopping my head back on my pillow. I just lay in bed not really wanting to get up. I lay there until lunchtime before I decide I should practice some of my magic so I changed into some muggle clothes. I grab my wand and pull my hair into a messy bun walking down the stairs and out into the back garden. I take notice that Father is in his office and Scorpios is flying. I walk all the way back so that I won’t be interrupted, spending a couple of hours practicing basic spells that’ll be on the NEWTs. I decided I should probably try to Patronus. I haven’t been able to cast it, it's the only thing I can’t do. I spend a couple of hours trying but failing I end up getting so frustrated I scorched the tree in the back. 

“Dads going to kill you” I hear Scorpius behind me. 

“no cause he won't find out, cause you won't be a snitch or I'll tell dad that you’re not doing so hot in school,” I say turning around. He’s on his broom so he just speeds away. I ran after him and into the house but he already beat me there. 

“Dad, I need to talk to you” Scorpius is knocking on Dad's office door.

“come in” he calls. I follow behind him.

“Sooooooo, Narcissa scorched the tree in the back and she wasn’t going to tell you” He rambles off.

“well Scorpios isn’t doing good in school,” I say smirking down at him. 

“Kids, please, one I know Scorpius isn’t doing well I am his father, two I also know she scorched the tree I have alarms all over this place since you where little kids I know everything, three it's not good to tattletale but I guess its what siblings do according to what I’ve learned so go dinners at 7” Dad says cracking a very small smile. Scorpius and I walk out of Dad’s office grumbling and pushing at each other. 

“you bugger you always have to tell him, I’m Scorpius I'm goody two shoes I follow the rules” I mock him slamming my door shut so he can’t say anything back. I walk over to my desk checking the time, 6. I decided to study some more so I go over the notes I’ve taken. At 7 I go down to dinner. 

“where's Scorp,” I ask taking my seat. 

“he went to the potters for the rest of the week,” he says it with slight venom in his words. 

“what why?” I shriek, that so unfair I usually have to sneak over there to see James. 

“he asked and I figured he could use the break, that's the end of this discussion,” Father says. I grab some food plopping it on my plate grumbling.

“so unfair,” I say under my breath.

“you need to study, you’re NEWTs are coming up it's important, it decides what you can do in the adult world” Father says trying to reason with me.

“It doesn’t matter Scorpius has OWLs, and he’s always over there you never let me go see James” I say shoving my mouth full of food.

“yes and he studied, any way you're older than him I’m just worried about you, I don’t want you ruining your chance at school or jobs,” Dad says. I sit for a second trying to understand what he’s saying. Then it dawns on me,

“you think I’m shagging James,” I literally start laughing at that thought, “I promise you I’m not” He looks at like me like I’ve gone mad.

“First language, second it seems that way you’ve been attached at the hip since first year, and you tell him you love him so I assumed you were dating,” Father says.

“well honestly no were not so don’t worry about it, but can I be excused,” I ask not really wanting to tell him why.

“yes” he dismisses me. I walk up to my room slamming my door. I Grab some floo powder and call James. 

“Hello,” His dad answers.

“Hi, Mr potter can I speak with James please,” I ask. 

“of course” he goes off and finds James.

“Hey what's up, your brother here,” James says sitting down.

“Yeah I know, I'm pissed I asked dad why he could go but I could, he told me he didn’t want me ruining my chances at school, or a career, he things were shagging, I laughed and promised him were not but I could come out to him” I say playing with my hands.

“oh my, I think dad thinks we're together too but were not since you know, where both,” he says being careful since his floor is in his common room. 

“yeah well if I can work up the courage to tell him tonight I might but I’m just so scared what if he kicks me out,” I say playing over the scenarios that could happen.

“if he does your always welcome here, anyway I have to go dad needs help setting up for the party so tell me how it goes, love you” He disappears from the fire before I get a chance to say it back. I brush off the dirt and walk over to my bed. I decide I should try to come up with a way to tell dad I’m gay so I take my quill and some paper. I must have spent a couple of hours trying to think of something because when I look at the clock, it's already 10. I decided I should just suck it up and do it. I walk down the hall to his office. I can hear that he’s on the other side. I raise my hand to knock but I can't do it. I take a deep breath thinking of the positive. I start pacing back and forth. I don’t notice I’m being loud until,

“Narcissa are you going to come in or walk a whole to the underworld,” dad says. I freeze for a second then push the door open. I can feel my body shaking with anxiety.

“Ummm Father can I talk with you,” I say standing in front of his desk. 

“yes go ahead” he doesn’t pick his head from his papers. 

“umm it's important I’m sorry” I mumble. He puts down his quill and looks up at me. 

“go ahead I’m listening,” he says folding his hands. I take a deep breath.

“ok well first please let me talk before you say anything, ok here goes nothing, well I’m sorry if I disappoint you and you want me to give up your last name” he goes to say something but I stare him down, “I know I’m not biologically yours and I was adopted yada yada but I understand if you want to disown me after this, no I didn’t kill anyone, but at this point it might be better” I take a breath, he’s eyeing me skeptically, “I’m rambling I know and I’m sorry but it's hard you're the only family I ever knew, your my Father and Scorpius is my little brother, I'd be nothing without you guys but I understand if you cant love me after this I don’t even love myself, ugh” I can feel tears starting to fall, Father says crying is a sign of weakness, “well, I’m Bi, I like guys and girls, I look at girls the same way I look at guys” I close my eyes so I can't see his reaction. I feel the tears streaming down my face. I hear him get up out of his chair and walk in front of me. I expect to be hit thrown out yelled at, told to leave and never come back, but it never comes. Instead, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. 

“oh Hon I would never love you any less, you are as much my daughter has Scorpius his my son, your my children and I love you with all my heart, I adopted you because I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you in the orphanage. I didn’t need to hear your story I just wanted to hold you and call you mine, and you are. Just cause you might not look like me or Scorpius doesn’t make you any less of a Malfoy. I don’t care who you love or if you even love at all. I love you and that will never change, I named you after your grandmother for a reason, She was extremely strong and so are you and I know you’ll grow up to be a bright young lady and I’m so proud with whatever you do to whoever, and I’m sorry you felt scared to tell me, I should make you feel welcome and loved, I want you to be able to talk to me, same goes with your brother, I’m your father and I love you two very much now don’t forget it” he says looking me in the eye. I hug him back holding on. It's silent for a few moments. 

“I love you too'' and “thank you” I pull back making sure he knows how happy I am to be his daughter. 

“go get some sleep, we can go into Diagon alley tomorrow, you’ll need something new to wear to the holiday party,” he says smiling.

“Really, thank you” I give him a quick hug and run back to my room. I change into pajamas and hop into bed. I fall asleep instantaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Narcissa shopping for the party. Narcissa finally finds out who her birth parents are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and feedback its greatly appreciated!!

I wake up on my own accord this time. I decided to wear my black jeans and green slytherin sweatshirt. I tie my hair up into a ponytail, slipping on my boots and grab my small backpack. I run down the stairs to find dad waiting. 

“ready” he asks. We walk out and apparate to an alleyway. “I have to run a few errands before we go to get you some clothes,” Dad says as we walk out of the alley.

“ok, can I go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes” I ask not wanting to walk around Diagon alley.

“yeah, I'll meet you there when I’m done” Father says. I walk down the street to the corner to the colorful building. The bell over the door jungles as I walk in. The store isn’t super busy since it is still morning. 

“Hello, Mr. Weasley” I say waving at him.

“ahhh Narcissa good to see you, and its George you make me feel old” he laughs, “James and Fred are in the back if you want to go,” he says. I walk to the back reaching a door that says staff only. I push the door open to find James and Fred arguing over something, most likely quidditch. 

“NARCISSA” James notices me grabbing me and dragging me over to Fred, “Tell him I’m right Quidditch seekers are the most important position” 

“no the keeper is you’d be lost with a bad keeper” Fred argues back.

“well I don’t care so I’m going to sit over here, when y’all are done being 2 year olds come join me” I go and sit on the couch that is back here. They argue for a couple more minutes until they decide that you need them both.

“so what you doing here” James plop down next to me. 

“dads running errands then were going dress shopping, he said that we could go to the Christmas party” I lean my head on his shoulder. 

“yay!!!” James hugs me. 

“also, I told dad”I pause to see his reaction.

“really, what did he say, was he mad, did he make you take back your old name” James rambled on.

“no none of that, he actually hugged me and told me he loved me. And told me to never be afraid to talk to him, it was sweet” I say.

“oh few I would have hexed him if he didn't do anything to you, well I’m happy he’s ok with it, next it's my turn uh” James says getting quite at the end. 

“you don’t have to but I don’t think It will go bad, if my dad out of everyone still loves me I bet that your dad will throw you a fucking parade” I laugh trying to lightening the mood. 

“I guess it's just scary I’m not super close to my dad and I don’t want this to make it worse,” James says honestly. 

“I know but he'll love you and i'll be there with you if you want” I say holding his hand to show him I’m always there for him, “I'm your best friend and if he doesn’t then you can come live with me, I know dad isn’t the most fond of you but he can deal with it” I say sternly. That gets a laugh out of James.

“thanks, you’re the best” James gives me a hug. 

“Narcissa your dad's here for you” George walks into the back room. 

“ok thanks'' I give James one last hug then go and meet my dad at the front of the store.

“ready” I say walking out with dad. We walk down the street to Villeneuve Design. 

“I have some suits I have to get tailored so you can go look around” I push the door open and the bell chimes. This woman in her lie 20s walks out wearing this fancy black dress with a tape measure around her neck.

“welcome to Villeneuve design, what can I help you with” she has a very thick French accent. 

“Esmée, so good to see you” Dad does that kiss on each cheek thing, “I'm here for my suits and my daughter needs a dress, got anything new” Dad follows her to the back. I get sidetracked looking at all the expensive stuff. I run my hands over the clothes on the rack feeling the fabrics. When I get back to where Dad and the lady was my eye is drawn to this green dress. It is surrounded by three other dresses, yellow blue and red. It looks to be mid thigh length with three quarter length sleeves. It has a silver belt with a silver necklace. 

“pretty isn’t, its my daughters design you can try it on she’d love that someone likes it” that lady, Esmee says sneaking up behind me.

“it is, it's gorgeous” I say admiring all the little details. She walks over and pulls it out, floating it to a dressing room. I walk in and close the doors. I strip out of my jeans and sweatshirt, pulling the dress on and it zips and expands a little so it fits perfectly. I notice that the necklace and belt is snakes that are slithering around. I take my hair out of the pony tail and turn it silver. I step back and look into the mirror. Im speechless, this dress is gorgeous and everything I’ve ever wanted. It hugs all the right curves. I step out of the dressing room to find Dad sitting in a fancy armchair. 

“what do you think” I ask folding my hands in front of me suddenly self conscious. I look down the longer he’s quite. When I look at him there's a wetness in his eyes.

“god it's gorgeous, my baby is grown up” Dad says standing up walking around me looking at all of it. 

“it looks good, even better do a twirl” Esmee says. I spin and I can feel the magic radiating off it. I look down and the dress grows to a full length gown. The sleeves turn into this gorgeous off the shoulder silver design, which are snakes that covers my entire back. There's a train that comes out of the back right above my ass. 

“oh my god, I need this dress, I could wear it to the yule ball when get back to school, please Daddy” I say looking at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“of course, only the best for the Malfoys, go change and I'll buy it” He says following the lady to the front of the store. I go back into the dressing room and change back to my regular clothes. I leave my hair silver and down. The dress went back to its short length to hang up. I walk out with the dress floating behind me. 

“is your daughter here by any chance?” I ask wanting to meet her to tell her how gorgeous her design is. 

“No she’s with her cousin for the break i'll tell her that you liked her design” Esmee says. We thank her and walk out. We apparate back to the manor. 

“thank you Father” I say sending the dress up to my closet. 

“dinner will be at 7” He says walking to his office. 

I stand in the common room looking at the family photos. I don’t know anything about my birth parents. Every time id try to ask father about them he’d change the subject or say I wasn’t ready. All I know is one of them was a metamorphous since I am. I slowly walk the hallway. There's pictures of father scorpius and me, just father and scorpius, and just me and scorpius. The same thing in the photos stand out to me, I don’t look anything like them, no matter how hard I tried when I was younger I could never look like them. I didn’t even notice I walked to father’s office. There's a photo of me as a baby next to the door. On the other side is scorpius as a baby. He’s small full head of blonde hair with silver eyes. He has this scowl on his face Then theres me chubby with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. With the biggest smile on my face laughing. I stand there just looking at the two pictures. The door opens. 

“oh I didn’t mean to bother you” I say hanging my picture back up. 

“you didn’t, what are you doing?” He asked looking confused. 

“just looking at pictures” I say only half telling the truth. I want to ask him about my parents but it’ll probably just turn out to be the same thing I always get. 

“well, I have one you should see, come in” he leaves his door open and I follow in. He sits down and pull something out of his drawer. Its a letter. 

“this is from your birth parents before you read it know that they loved you” he hands me the paper. I sit in one of the chairs and unfold the parchment. A photo of them waving falls out. I take a look and realize I’ve seen this photo before. It sits on the magnet at the Potters. I put the Picture on the desk and go to read the letter.

  
  


_ Dear Daughter,  _

_ Hi, I don’t know how to start since I wont be able to ever meet you. I'm very sick and the doctors say there's a small chance I'll survive after giving birth to you. I know you’ll be the most gorgeous baby ever, I mean your mine. I hope you get everything you want in the world you deserve it. Whatever happens know I love you and I would do anything different if it means that you wouldn’t come into the world.  _

_ Your Mother Nymphadora _

_ Hello, _

_ I write this to et you know that I love you and I’m sorry for what I have done. I hope one day you can forgive me. Your mother and I love you very much, but after your mother passed I couldn’t handle taking care of you. You look so much like her. I know that wherever you are you’ll be loved more than I could ever. One day you’ll understand why we did what we did. Also you have a brother, we wrote to whoever was taking care of you to not tell you about them. It was better this way. When they see that you are fit you will learn why. He doesn’t know about you as far as I’m concerned we told his caretaker to wait until you reached out to them. So that you can reach out to them, he is being looked after by a good family friend of mine, Harry Potter. If you need to reach out to him just go to the ministry and ask for Mr. Weasley. He will get you in contact. I'm sorry we kept this is a secret we thought it would be better for the both of you. I love you and your mother loved you. _

_ Your Father Remus _

I can feel tears forming in my eyes, not sure if there anger tears or sadness tears. I read over the part where It says I have a brother and who’s taking care of him. 

“did you know this whole time that I had a blood brother” I whisper not sure if I want to know the answer.

“yes” Father says. There's some emotions I can't pinpoint in his voice. “I agreed to keep him a secret on behalf of your father and Harry”

“so you knew, and you knew who my parents where” I finally look at him. 

“yes I’m sorry I just never felt that it was the right time to tell you, your mother is my aunt she died in birth with you, Your father Remus was very depressed he committed suicide” Dad start to talk, “they loved you they truly did, if you have any questions i'll answer them, also you have every right to be mad at me” I sit there thinking for a minute. 

“I want to meet him” I say without hesitation.

“ok, technically you have just not has your brother” Father says standing up. He walks out, “coming” I follow behind him. We walk into the common room to the floor. He calls someone,

“Hello” Mr. Potter answers.

“we need to talk in person” father says.

“ok come over” then he disappears. We take the floor to the potter's house. Mr. Potter is waiting for us. 

“I gave her the letter, you should call teddy” Father says taking a seat next to him. I sit in the armchair next to the couch. Mr. Potter disappears for a couple minutes return with Teddy on his feet. 

“Sit” Mr.Potter says. Teddy takes a seat in the other arm chair. He hands Teddy a letter. We wait a couple minutes for him to read it.

“Are you fucking kidding me, you kept this from me for 18 years, 18 fucking years. I have a sister, i have a blood relative still living and you decide not to fucking tell me “Teddy stands up yelling. 

“Teddy please calm down, let us explain” Mr.Potter says trying to reason with him. 

“Explain what, that you thought you'd just tell me that i have a fucking sister after living 18 years of my life thinking there was nothing left of my family, that i was it.” He says pointing at me. 

“Oh for fucks sake grow up, at least you know who your parents are, at least you grew up hearing stories of them knowing who they are, at least you knew that you had a family somewhere in the world, i found out twenty minutes ago that i have parents who loved me and a brother so you can grow the fuck up, and calm down” i stand up facing him. “You are 24 years old with a loving family, and stories of how great your parents where, yes i have an amazing father but trufthly has much has I love my family I never fit in, i've never looked like them, I've never felt like them, you have a backstory, you have friends who care for you, you know who you are and where you came from why you were different from your so called family, you knew that Harry wasn't your father but your godfather so shut up and sit down you coward” i can feel tears falling down my face but i hold my ground. Teddy looks like he’s going to say something but sits back down. I take my seat again. There's this silence looming over us.

“Well i don’t know what to say” Father says looking over at Harry. 

“Well id like to say that id love to get to know Teddy as my brother but honestly after that i'm good” i say looking directly at him.

“Im sorry its just a lot” Teddy apologizes. 

“Yeah tell me about it” i say. 

“Im sorry i should’ve reacted better this is a lot more for you than me, you're right at least i have stories of them you have nothing I should act like an adult and i’m sorry, hopefully we can get to know eachother better than you being James best friend” Teddy sounds sincere. 

“Its fine and i’d love to get to know you more but i think we can both use some sleep, we learned a lot tonight” I say standing up.

“Yeah” Dad and I flew back to the house. 

“I’m gonna go to bed, love you” i say walking up to my room. I transfigured my clothes into pajamas and fall into bed. I fall asleep with thoughts of my parents on my mind. 


End file.
